


"Bill Tanner's grand adventure"- otherwise known as "the one where Tanner gets to touch Bond's butt".

by lilyrose14



Series: Lab notes [6]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bill Tanner is a BAMF (sort of), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose14/pseuds/lilyrose14
Summary: (Inspired by the comment that Bill would have ended up hiding in a closet after seeing James in his kilt.)  In my little universe Bill Tanner is hopelessly infatuated by James.  This is his adventure, where he gets to be the bad ass and rescue James.  They might end up locked in a room together and James may lose his pants... just sayin'    You'll have to read it to get all the details.





	"Bill Tanner's grand adventure"- otherwise known as "the one where Tanner gets to touch Bond's butt".

Special edition: from the official notebook of the MI6 Chief of Staff:

Given the events of the last few days, have been in discussion with M about adding responsibilities to my portfolio that would include more field and ballistics training. It’s become clear that anyone who works for MI6 may have need for skills that go beyond the typical job description. 

~~~

Bill Tanner was a family man. He was devoted to his wife, he regularly called his mother and he supported Queen and country in a calm, understated, professional manner. Bill Tanner just wanted to make a difference. The first in his family to go to university, the first to have a career where he had to wear a suit to work everyday, the first to understand that sometimes, for all of your best efforts, the bad guys occasionally won, and it affected him every time. But Bill Tanner had a spine of steel and when bad things happened, he was the quiet presence in the background that helped hold things together, pick up the pieces and set the agenda for the next day, intent on moving things forward. 

And then James Bond came into his life and fucked it all up. Because where Bill Tanner was tea and scones, James Bond was martinis and flaming pavlova. Where Bill Tanner was sensible shoes and hard plastic buttons on his shirt sleeves, James Bond was wing tips and pearl cufflinks. All the things Bill Tanner had to pay attention to, just to be average didn’t even occur to James Bond. James Bond was always the exception to everything and apparently that included relationships.

Because everyone but Bill was surprised when James and Q became an official couple. Well he briefly was, because he had missed the signs that James was attracted to men, given the wide swath of sexual carnage James had cut through the female population. But once Bill looked beyond that, he got it. Q might look like grandpa sweaters and earl gray, but beneath that façade Bill had known Q was a force to be reckoned with immediately. The calm countenance covered a whip smart intellect and sarcastic personality that could cut through pretense in a single sentence. Q and James were an even match and now that they were together it sharpened both of them, made them both just a bit edgier and a whole lot more dangerous, which meant even more work for Bill. 

No the biggest surprise for Bill, was coming to grips with his attraction to James. Given the regular headaches Bond caused for all of MI6, the first M, and now the second; both often looked to Tanner to clean up 007’s messes on a global scale. Bill should have hated Bond. But he didn’t. He respected him. He knew better then anyone, except Q, how much Bond did to insure the success of a mission. His ability to read a room, to make split second decisions and act on them with no concern for his own life, much to many people’s dismay, especially Q’s, meant that James was by far the most successful agent MI6 had ever known. You had to respect that. Even if it did mean everyone around him, both above and below had to work twice as hard. It was worth it, because you knew James worked even harder. So Bill had convinced himself that his attraction to James was purely based on that level of respect that one man has for another, when confidence isn’t just cocky strutting, and success is hard earned. But it was more than that and Bill knew it. 

Looking back, it had been there for a long time, the way Bill would notice the cut of Bond’s suite, and rationalize that he was just envious of Bond’s tailoring. The way Bill would feel his neck heat up when James would give him that cheeky boy’s club smirk and tilt of his head, knowing Bill was in on the latest adventure James had just completed. But as soon as Bill had learned that James was dating the quartermaster it all just escalated. Between Moneypenny’s teasing and Q’s knowing looks Bill almost couldn’t be in the same room with James. And really it was getting ridiculous. 

“I’m happily married, I’m happily married,” Bill had mumbled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk behind Q bedecked in wings and hotpants, and James in the most deliciously tight black denim and stretched too thin t-shirt after the Pride parade. And the reality is, he was. He and Tanya were celebrating their 15th wedding anniversary soon, and while they had never had children, careers coming first and then infertility causing problems, they really were truly happy. And if Tanya suspected anything at all, which honestly she might given how Bill had nearly fawned over both James and Q when saying goodbye that night, she wasn’t complaining. Because Bill Tanner took all those conflicted feelings and bubbling sexual energy and channeled it right back into his marriage. He and Tanya were having the best sex they had had in years. If anything Tanya owed James and Q a thank you and a big box of chocolates. 

But it didn’t stop Bill’s ridiculous crush. And when James Bond had walked by him wearing a kilt and a dress coat, with black military boots laced over his shins Bill had to excuse himself and seek solace in a coat closet. Fucking hell. It just wasn’t fair. And then Q, with his eyeliner and rock star hair. Bill ran his hands over his thinning doughnut of a hairline and closed his eyes in frustration, then pressed the palm of his hand hard to his groin to diffuse the growing erection he angrily had to acknowledge. Of course it didn’t help that Eve had opened the closet door and found him standing there in the dark with the heel of his hand pressed to the groin of his trousers. They had made eye contact briefly and then she had shut the door and walked away, not saying a word leaving him to bang his forehead against the back of the door in mortification. If he had copied and stored the photo Eve sent him a few hours later of James posing in his kilt beside her desk to his private folder, that was only for him to know and neither he nor Eve ever said a word about it. 

For weeks after the kilt closet fiasco Bill tried to keep a low profile around James. He was determined to get a handle on his infatuation and was working extra hard to maintain professional boundaries. But his resolve was of course constantly tested. Looking at the calendar he rolled his eyes. All field agents not currently out on assignment were going through their annual battery of tests to monitor health, mental acuity, ballistic testing and field training updates, and it was Tanner’s responsibility as chief of staff to oversee the implementation of them. He looked at the schedule and decided he’d ask his assistant Trevor to oversee the times when James would be in review. There was no way he was going to be the one to oversee a room where James would be running in gray sweatpants that clung to his thighs just a little too tightly, in a sweatshirt that rode up his abdominal muscles just a little too high. Then he scanned the whole list of people scheduled and shook his head, a sense of inadequacy seeping through him when he saw Eve and Q’s name on the list as well. Now that Q was officially 00Q of course he had to go through the annual evaluations, but he had forgotten that Eve was also technically field ready given her background, and while she didn’t get out of the office much, she maintained her status and as a result went through evaluation as well. Tanner huffed in frustration realizing the only directors who weren’t technically field agents were himself, Ivan who was head of finance and Theresa head of external media and communication. Even Abby, head of medical had field experience as a medic. Bill decided right then he’d get back in the habit of visiting the gym, a few crunches would do him good, given he’d just had to punch a new hole in his belt a few days ago. Tanya’s baking was lovely, but not good for his waistline. 

So no one was more surprised than Bill Tanner when he had to step up to rescue James Bond 007 on what should have been a nondescript visit to the branch office in Brixton. The two had traveled up for a security briefing when they had been ambushed entering the building. James was attacked first, two men grabbing him and plunging a needle into him before he could pull his gun. He had gone down nearly instantly. Several other agents who worked for the Brixton branch quickly came to Tanner’s aid, going off after the two men who had drugged Bond, but that left Tanner alone with James, and from the sound of gunshots Tanner needed to find safety. The head office was understandably furious when later it was discovered the breach in security had happened by leaving a back door ajar. It took Q less than thirty minutes to back track through the Brixton branch electronic files to uncover the mole and send out operatives to contain the situation but by then Tanner had already shut down two more of the infiltrators and barricaded Bond and himself in a safe space in the basement. 

~~~

Bill heaved James into the basement room, trying not to let his head hit the ground first as his dead weight shifted in his arms. “In, in, in, James goddamn it, you weigh more than you look.” Bill could hear the two men who had followed him storming down the stairwell, and he quickly shut the door behind him, hoping they’d pass it by. File cabinets along one wall Bill knew if he could move them in front of the door he’d buy more time, but of course the door opened before he could even start. He threw himself against the door, his legs sliding, bracing against the wall in the alcove of the door annex to try to keep the door closed. But there were two outside now pushing and Bill was slipping. A surge of panic, there was no way to escape this room, he looked over at James’ crumpled form, wishing James would come to and get them out of this. He shoved hard again with his legs, catching the men off guard and slipping them back, a scream of pain from one of them as Bill slammed a wrist in the door, hearing bones crack. A surprising surge of adrenaline at having set them back Bill felt immediately empowered and went on the offensive, having spotted James Walther in the holster under his jacket. 

Reaching for it he slipped it out and into his grip and then felt the taser surge through him when his palm touched the grip. “FUUUCKK!” he screamed and dropped it, rolling his eyes, “Goddamn it Q!!” He realized Q must have given James one of the palm print encoded guns that shocked anyone else that tried to use it. He had managed to twist the door lock closed when he reached for James gun but he could still hear the two men in the hallway banging on the door. It wasn’t going to hold them long. “Right. Okay then.” Bill took a breath and climbed over the top of James, pulling James up to sit on the floor between his legs. He pulled James’ gun that he had dropped on the floor over by the barrel, picked it up and positioned it in James’ hand, his own hand cradled below James supporting it. James head lolled against Bill’s shoulder blocking his view of the gun. “Damn it,” he huffed flexing his arm to bounce James to the opposite shoulder, he ended up holding the man cradled against his own body, both arms holding James arm up with the gun in his hand. Bill could see the green lights flash, the palm print registering, Bill put his own finger over the trigger and when the door burst open he pulled, shooting the first man square in the chest making him fall forward, and then the second square in the forehead as he pushed in behind. The look of surprise on both men’s faces was matched only by the look of surprise on Bill’s that he had actually done it. Both men fell into the room, blood everywhere making Bill yelp, pulling James back as he turned sideways, letting James slip back to the floor. 

Bill scrambled to his feet, looking down at the bodies, aghast, his hands shaking, blood spatter everywhere. He knew there were at least two more men who had originally come through the back door with weapons, which meant he had to get the door closed and blocked until he could figure out what to do next. He stood up straight, a firm set to his mouth. He made a resolute huff and then his heart still racing he leaned down to pull both dead men into the room, realizing dead bodies in the hall would be a sure sign of where they were. He got the door closed, hauled two file cabinets in front of it, and then piled the dead men in front of those before finally hearing a groan come from the heavily drugged man whom he had rescued. 

“JAMES!” Bill flew to his side, “wake up,” he said, kneeling immediately to slide an arm under James’ neck and pull him up closer. But James was still slack, his arms loose and Bill became aware of a larger then expected pool of blood under James’ side. Feeling under his jacket Bill discovered the wound. “SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!” Bill turned him sideways, placing his hand on James’ lower back, his finger coming back with fresh blood. “James, god damn it, wake up! Q is going to kill me if you don’t wake up.” But nothing. Bill screwed his eyes shut in frustration and shook his head, fighting back tears. Then he felt James twitch, a moan slipping from his mouth. “JAMES!” Before once again James went quiet. “FUCK!” Bill yelled. 

Bill looked up at the ceiling for a moment, feeling his hands shake before taking a breath and focusing. He had to deal with James’ injury and then he had to figure out how to get them help. Given all the communication devices everyone in the world regularly had in their pockets, Bill was cursing the fact that neither he nor James had a phone with them, the ambush happening just as they had pulled all devices out to go through security. But he was positive the main branch in London would have already been alerted to what was happening up here and reinforcements would be here soon. Except he knew he couldn’t wait. He slid James suit coat sleeve off his arm and eased it off his shoulder, then rolled James onto his side so he could ruck up James’ shirt tail to see where he was bleeding and how bad it really was. He couldn’t see anything. Then he realized the wound had to be lower and he rolled his eyes. “Seriously?” 

He rolled James to his side again and undid his belt buckle and then reaching down very gingerly he undid James’ button and zip. “I cannot believe I am doing this,” he sighed through gritted teeth. “I’m never going to hear the end of this from Eve.” He eased James’ trousers down over his hips and then rolled him to his front again to see what he could spot, realizing he was going to have to pull down the top of James’ pants as well. “Jesus,” Bill huffed as he shook his head. And there on the top of James’ right butt cheek was the three inch stab wound, oozing blood. “How the hell did you get stabbed?” Bill said outloud. “They all had guns, not knives!” 

Bill sat there for what felt like a very long second, beside a bare arsed Bond debating about what to do next and then his first aid training kicked in. He may not be a trained field agent, but by god, he knew the basics. “Elevate, and apply pressure.” He said out loud, looking at the door beyond the file cabinets, wishing he would hear positive voices coming down the hall. “Elevate and apply pressure.” “Elevate.” “Elevate how?” He looked around the room. “Get his arse above his heart.” Bill was murmuring to himself. The only things he could put underneath him were the two dead men in a pile by the file cabinet. “Maybe not,” he hummed. He looked around again. “Piles of files? No…” He considered. Then realized the easiest thing to drape James over to elevate his arse, was himself. So he sat on the floor beside his unconscious friend and gently eased his own legs beneath James until James lay across his lap, his face cushioned on his suit coat, his bare arse in the air, legs spread out on the other side of Bill’s lap. And then Bill applied pressure. Pulling his pocket square from the front of his suit coat he put it over the wound on 007’s arse and used the flats of his hands to push down. 

For three long minutes Bill Tanner sat there, with a half naked James Bond spread across his lap, his hands firmly pressed on Bond’s butt cheek. He flexed his fingers just slightly and watched James’ gluteus muscle shift under his finger tips and couldn’t help but chuckle. This was not at all the way he had expected his day to go. He certainly never expected to get tasered, kill two people, and then be required to undress 007 and put his hands on James Bond’s butt. He chuckled again and rolled his eyes. No one was ever going to believe this. 

And then James woke up. 

Bill felt him move and he sat up straighter to lean over him. Then he heard the quiet groan. “James?” He said hopefully. 

James’ body went still again, and then he said quietly. “Bill?” 

Tanner couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes.” 

James tried to lift his head, but managed only to turn it to face Bill before putting it back on his suit coat. He still couldn’t feel his limbs. His blue eyes were still unfocused but he caught Bill’s gaze. “Why am I bare arsed, lying in your lap? And why can’t I feel my arms and legs? What did you do to me?” 

Bill sighed, “I didn’t do it. You were drugged. God I’m glad your awake.” 

“So why do you have your hands on my arse?”

“Because you were also stabbed.” 

“Ah.” James said. “That would explain it.” Then he went silent for a moment as he noticed the bodies by the door. “Bill?”

“Yes?”

“Why are there two dead bodies by the door?” 

“I shot them.” Bill said and felt himself go a little pale as saying it out loud made it real.

“With what?” James looked up at Bill in surprise, he was becoming more and more alert even if his whole body still felt like it was in molasses.

“With your gun.” Bill rolled his eyes, “what do you think I used? A slingshot?”

“But…”

“Yes I know. Palm print encoded. I improvised.” Bill could feel the electrical burn on his own palm from the shock he had gotten trying to use James’ gun before he realized the safety tech. James shifted in his lap, apparently getting the use of his limbs back. “How are you feeling?” 

“Well my arse hurts.” James started.

“Yes, I suspected that. How about the rest of you? Still woozy? I don’t know what drug they injected you with? Are you nauseus? Are you seeing stars?”

“No, I think it was just a horse tranquilizer honestly.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve experienced it before.” James looked over his shoulder at Bill with a smile. “Ketamine is pretty powerful.” 

“Of course you have.” Bill rolled his eyes. “I hope not recreationally. I’ve heard of ketamine you know.” As James shifted Bill had let the pressure off his wound and it started seeping blood again. Bill quickly pushed hard again to stop it. 

James flinched and looked back over his shoulder as he slowly pulled his arms below his chest to prop himself up on his elbows. “No, I’ve never been into ketamine as a relaxant. I’ve always just stuck to old school alcohol for that. But given it’s a chemsex drug, I see you managed to successfully get into my pants while it was in my system,” James teased him.

 

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Bill rolled his eyes. “I had no intention of trying to get into your pants. But if you’d like me to take my hands off your wound…”

“No. Not if it’s still bleeding. I don’t mind having your hands on my arse, but Q might.” James winked at Bill as he looked over his shoulder. 

Bill just rolled his eyes, and leaned his head back against the wall. He really didn’t want this conversation to go in this direction. “If Q was here, I’m sure you’d already be stitched up, rescued successfully and half way home for dinner.” 

James studied the look on Bill’s face. “Oh I doubt that. You know he always sends me with a little first aid sewing kit in case I need stitches in the field. He hates it when I show up at home bleeding, he’s not very good at dealing with blood. The one time I asked him to stitch me up he nearly vomited.” 

“Can we not talk about vomiting please?” Bill was feeling even more pale. “And if you are suggesting I stitch up your arse, no thank you.” 

“No, I was suggesting that Q isn’t quite the dynamo you think he is.” James smiled when Bill looked at him in surprise. “I owe you a big thank you for today Bill. You clearly stepped up during a crisis when I was caught unaware. I’d certainly be in much worse shape if you hadn’t been here.”

“Right…” Bill ducked his head, a small smile slipping into view before he turned his head and cleared his throat, nodding, “well. It was the least I could do…”

“No, it was more than you had to do. I owe you for this.” James said sincerely. 

Bill pursed his lips and nodded. “Your welcome 007.” Then smiled, “anytime.” 

“Although next time you want to get me out of my pants, let’s skip the ketamine. Just buy me a drink.” James winked as he teased Bill again, trying to lighten the mood as they awaited help. 

“I think you OWE me a drink for this James.” Bill said as he looked away with a blush. 

James guffawed, making his butt cheeks contract under Bill’s fingers. “I think you are right. More than one I’d say.” 

An awkward silence settled between them, neither sure what to say when Bill finally took the risk. “James, I know you are aware that I… that you probably know that I…”

James smiled and laid his head down on his crossed forearms to look back at Bill. “I probably know what?” 

“That I’ve got a silly crush on you.” Bill blurted out, his cheeks going red. 

“Q teases me and says everyone does. I don’t believe that by the way.”

“Yes… well, I just wanted to clear the air.” Bill said looking again towards the door, desperately hoping no one actually came through it at this very moment. 

“And is that it? Is the air clear?” James prodded him gently. 

Bill sighed, “I don’t know. This is all confusing for me. I’m happy with Tanya. I love my wife. I’ve never considered…”

“That you might be bisexual?” James tried to offer helpfully.

“I’m not!” Bill insisted, his fingers flexing a bit harder on James’ butt. 

James flinched. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Bill shook his head. 

“How do you know your not? Would it be so bad if you were?” James encouraged him. 

“Because you’re the only one I’ve ever been attracted to…” Bill said a bit loudly. “Well, and Q, but everyone is attracted to Q. He’s like a woodland elf, that crazy hair of his, and those eyes…”

James laughed, “so you have a thing for both me and for my boyfriend? Should we consider a threesome?” 

“NO! No…” Bill closed his eyes and hung his head. “I’m not saying we should consider anything. I’m just trying to…” He raised his head with more certainly, “I’m just saying that while I may have occasionally looked at other men… over the years… it’s never… well almost never made me…” he was drifting off from his certainty again. 

“Bill, it’s not a big deal. Where you want to identify yourself on the sexual identity spectrum is up to you. If you believe you are heterosexual with an exception… or two,” James smiled at him and raised his eyebrows in support, making Bill scowl and look away, “or you may decide your bisexual, it’s all okay. If it turns out I’m the only exception to your heterosexual proclivity I feel pretty honored by that.” James flexed his butt cheek, “especially since you currently have your hands on my arse.” 

Bill just about pushed James off his lap in response. “I’m not suggesting I have any intention of cheating on Tanya.” 

“Hey! OW!” James flinched, now that the drug had completely worn off James was feeling the full extent of the slash that Tanner was currently holding closed. 

“Sorry,” Bill settled back down, the flat of his hand still holding pressure on James skin. 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease. I didn’t mean to suggest that you were actually interested…”

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Bill shook his head, not making eye contact with James. “Let’s just forget it.”

“No,” James reached back to put his hand on Bill’s wrist, “No, I’m glad you said something, I know you’ve been avoiding me lately. And if it’s been because… well… you’re a good friend Bill, I’d hate to think you didn’t want to be around me.” James paused before adding, “so if there is something I can do, or something I should do differently.”

“No,” Bill shook his head. “No.” 

And then the door was pushed open by two MI6 agents, filing cabinets and dead bodies shoved further into the room. Q’s voice in the hall, “Thanks guys, if you could wait out here for the medics,” he said before climbing in the door and jumping over the bodies to find Bill and James, as he shut the door behind him. “James, just kiss him already,” Q said as he stood in front of them. 

“What?” Bill blanched. 

James laughed, “you’ve heard this whole conversation haven’t you?” 

“CCTV and audio, but alas, only one way.” He saw Bill go white, “Don’t worry, I’m the only one who heard it, and I am not a woodland elf.” 

James beamed at his boyfriend. “I’m glad you are here. Took you long enough.” 

“Not really. I knew you were both okay. Bill clearly had you under good hands. MI6 decided it was more important to quickly catch the other two who threatened you. But the medics will be here in about three minutes. Any chance we could pull your pants back up before they get here?” Q winked at James and then gave Bill a broad smile. “Is that ketamine still affecting your limbs?” he asked James. 

James wiggled his fingers and toes and bent his elbows and knees. “No, I seem to be okay.” He lifted his hips. “Bill, can you tug my trousers back up, you can put pressure on the wound again through the fabric if you like.” He smiled. 

Bill was stock still, clearly stymied as to how to respond to all of this. 

“Tanner, do we need the medics to look at your hand? That was an incredibly efficient and smart way to get around my palm recognition tech and those were hard shots to make. I’m impressed.” Q beamed down at Bill as he knelt down beside them, intending to help pull James trousers back over his arse, as Bill still seemed a bit befuddled. 

“What? My hand?” Bill raised both hands up as Q yanked on James’ waist band and James scooted off Bill’s lap onto the floor. 

“How did he do it?” James asked. “I wasn’t conscious for that part.” 

“I’ll show you the video. Most impressive.” Q smiled. 

That shook Bill alert. “Video? There is video of all of this? No, no, no.” 

Both James and Q laughed, “For our eyes only,” James smiled. Then they heard the knock on the door. 

“Ah, I bet that’s medical.” Q smiled standing up to open the door. “You’ll have to push the door wider to get the gurney in,” Q said to the men in the hall, then turned to James, “unless you think you can walk out?” 

James pushed up on his hip as Q came back to grab his hands and help him up. “I think I can make it. Bill got the bleeding to stop for now. I may not even need stitches, maybe just a butterfly bandage or three.” 

Bill was still sitting on the floor. 

“Bill?” James looked down at him. 

Slowly Bill turned his face to look up at James, feeling a little overwhelmed by all that happened today. “Yes?” he asked. 

“Come on,” James smiled, reaching down to offer him a hand. Bill nodded and reached up letting James help him off the floor. Once standing, James quickly looked over his shoulder at Q, and then back at Bill, pushing him gently back up against the wall to lean in and kiss him. A warm, gentle press of lips, James ran the tip of his tongue over Bill’s bottom lip, pressing just a bit harder to drop Bill’s lips open before darting inside to briefly overwhelm him. Pulling back, his nose brushed lightly along Bill’s who had completely stopped breathing. “Thank you Bill.” 

As James retreated Bill’s eyes darted towards the door where Q stood, holding it closed, looking warmly at both of them with a smile on his mouth. “I told you last time that you should kiss him. He’s better at it then I am.” Then Q pulled the door open, “now come on, both of you. Medics are here.” 

Bill stood still for another moment letting all of this wash over him before a little grin emerged and he took a breath. “Your welcome James. Any time,” he said quietly before following both James and Q outside.

~~~

From Q’s personal notebook: I almost lost James today to a poorly organized rogue band of idiot criminals. Thank god for Bill and his quick thinking. I’m eternally grateful that he was there and that all James ended up with was a bad tranquilizer headache and a new scar to add to his collection. I know that had to be a challenge for Bill to face, not just the unexpected violence, but the time alone with James. I know what it feels like to have feelings for someone that go unrequited. I had them for James for over a year. I sincerely hope that things are okay between them. I certainly don’t mind a bit of flirtation, and honestly I think everyone deserves to be kissed by James Bond at least once in their lifetime. He’s so damn good at it. But I won’t share him with everyone. In the end James is mine and I am his and it’s my trust in that, which keeps me going every day. And now, I think I best go remind him why I’m the one that shares his bed, and offer to check on those bandages on his bum.


End file.
